


Sakusa Kiyoo(nly look at )mi

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a little moment between them, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Sakusa just wants attention, Ushijima's there, but he's on TV and doesn't say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Just a little something I put together for Megan's birthday!! Happy Birthday Megan!!!!!Sakusa gets a rare day off to spend time with his boyfriend and he just wants to have all Tendou's attention to himself!!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sakusa Kiyoo(nly look at )mi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsatori/gifts).



> lol, short fluff!
> 
> Did you see the title? I thought it was clever but I'm worried its hard to read, haha!!

For the first time in a long time, Sakusa felt like the universe was on his side. Today he had a day off from volleyball, not a single person had coughed or sneezed in his presence, his boyfriend Tendou was in town and he had finished all of his errands early so that they could spend the rest of the late afternoon and evening together. Sakusa's incredible luck put him in such a good mood that he was tempted to hum a tune on his way out of the store. As soon as he got home, he and Tendou could sit in reasonable proximity to each other on the couch and watch something on TV. Maybe they could even scoot a little closer together and hold hands! Sakusa smiled to himself under his mask, he couldn't wait!!

\---

When Sakusa walked through the door, he was greeted by the sounds of a volleyball match. Tendou was probably watching a game on the TV in the living room. He liked that even after all this time, Tendou was still interested in volleyball. It made it much easier to complain to him when he didn’t have to explain the rules or game strategy. As he moved towards the kitchen and the cheers grew louder, he wondered if Tendou was watching one of the tapes from his games. The thought that even when Sakusa wasn’t around he was still the center of Tendou’s attention made him preen.

After putting the groceries away, he made his way to the living room to greet Tendou properly but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was playing on the screen.

“C’mon Wakatoshi, you gotta smash it!!” Tendou cheered from the couch, it looked like he hadn’t even noticed that Sakusa had come home yet. Sakusa brows pinched together. He wasn’t jealous of Ushijima, he swore he wasn’t. Ushijima and Tendou had been BFFs for years, way before they started going out, so of course, Tendou was going to cheer for his friend when he was on TV.

“YEAAA Miracle Boy!!!! Nice Kill!!! “ Tendou yelled. Sakusa puffed up his cheeks and stalked over to the couch to wrap his arms around Tendou from behind. The other jumped a little bit at the contact and craned his neck around to peak at Sakusa. “Oh! I didn’t even hear you come in, welcome back!” Sakusa was not a child, but he would admit he preferred it when Tendou’s eyes were on him and not the TV.

“Yea, I just picked up some stuff from the store for dinner, I was hoping that we could hang out together tonight,” Sakusa said.

“Yes! That sounds great! Maybe I can cook you something!” Tendou suggested. Sakusa beamed. “But, maybe after this match? Wakatoshi’s playing and I really want to watch.” And, once again, Sakusa’s face was pinched. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you watched a recording tomorrow or something.” he tried, tightening his hold around Tendou’s shoulders a bit.

“I mean, he probably wouldn’t, but the game is almost over, why don’t you come over here and sit down with me so we can watch it together, you love to watch Wakatoshi play!” Tendou turned back to the TV and Sakusa stared at the back of his head. It was true. Ever since they met back in middle school Sakusa had considered Ushijima somewhat of a rival, and he did like to watch him play but right now was not one of those times. Nevertheless, he circled to the front of the couch and sat down with a huff. 

The game continued with Tendou’s eyes glued to the screen and Sakusa’s eyes were glued to Tendou’s face. He was utterly enraptured by the match. Sakusa wondered if this was how he looked when he watched Sakusa’s games too or was this, especially for Ushijima? He knew he was being childish, this was literally his boyfriend they were talking about. The one who has professed his love for Sakusa on multiple occasions, he shouldn’t be so worked up. But he couldn't help it, he wanted Tendou’s attention right now!

Sakusa happened to look at the TV right as Ushijima did another one of his killer spikes, scoring another point for his team. “Nice!” Tendou said with a pump of his fist. Sakusa crossed his arms. Sure, Ushijima was strong, but Sakusa was an ace as well. His spikes were just as good as Ushijima's. He supposed he could admit that the game was somewhat interesting and that Tendou's desire to watch was justified, but that wasn’t going to stop Sakusa. He just had to draw Tendou’s attention in more... subtle ways.

Sakusa slowly inched closer to Tendou on the couch until they were right next to each other and the space between their hands was less than one centimeter. Sakusa's eyes flicked from Tendou’s face to their hands and with a quick breath, he closed the gap, resting his hand over Tendou’s. Tendou glanced down at the contact and his lips lifted in a minute smile before turning his hand over to interlock their fingers and returning his gaze to the TV. The warmth of their palms pressed together made Sakusa's cheeks heat up, and the little squeeze he felt let him know that he wasn’t being completely ignored. But he still wanted more! 

So he moved even closer so that their shoulders were touching.

Tendou pushed a little into the contact.

Sakusa flung one of his legs over Tendou’s lap.

Tendou laid his hand on his ankle but still had his eyes glued to the TV.

He took off his mask and looked directly at Tendou.

Tendou glanced at him for one second, smiled a bit more, and went back to the TV.

Sakusa had had enough. He leaned in close and trailed a few kisses up Tendou’s neck, and when he got to his face, pressed a big one right on the apple of his cheek. Finally, Tendou turned his focus away from Ushiji- er, from the match. “now what was that for?” He asked with a grin.

“Pay attention to me” Sakusa rested his chin on Tendou’s shoulder and peered at him through his lashes. “Watch the game later, spend time with me now” He insisted with a pout.

Tendou huffed out a small laugh and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Once it was off, taking the noise of the match with it, Tendou turned back to Sakusa and whispered in the silence of the room. “Okay, you have my full attention. What would you like to do?” 

Sakusa took a moment to bask in his lover’s unwavering gaze before he responded. “Please make me some food, I bought some groceries so we could have a nice dinner together.” 

Tendou chuckled, “You just love me because I make food for you, don’t you!”

“Not true, I also think your cleanliness in the kitchen is very sexy.”

Tendou threw his head back with a laugh that filled the room before standing up. He turned to offer Sakusa his hand. “Okay, okay, let’s go wash up and we can cook dinner together”.

Sakusa took his hand, and as he stood up, he pulled Tendou close so that he could kiss him on his grinning mouth. He genuinely enjoyed it, this time that they had between just them two, where they could soak each other in and enjoy each other's presence. Ushijima was cool and all, but for right now, Sakusa wanted Tendou all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Megan, I hope you enjoyed this little something!
> 
> and for everyone else, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! And if you like you can find me here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
